Over the Hedge: Vincent's Return
by Green Beast
Summary: RJ keeps having nightmares about Vincent coming back with a vengeance. The worst part about these nightmares is that the one who ends up hurt is the one RJ cares about the most: Heather. RJxHeather. My first OTH fic. Hope it's good. Enjoy!
1. Bad dream and a malfunctioning machine

Disclaimer: This movie belongs to Dreamworks. Characters belong to T. Lewis and Michael Fry

"RJ! Please help me!" screamed Heather. RJ grabbed his golf club and ran towards Vincent, ready to swing. But the giant bear was too quick and, with a swift swipe of a paw, knocked RJ into a tree. The impact nearly killed him, and he was left too weak and powerless to do anything to save Heather from Vincent. With what little strength he had left, made an effort to stand. The effort was futile. He looked up at Vincent, while Vincent put on the most evil grin RJ had ever seen. "You know, RJ," said Vincent. "The whole plan for my revenge was to kill _you_, but I think I'd get more satisfaction watching you cry over losing _her_." RJ's eyes started filling up with tears. "Please Vincent," he begged. "I'll do anything! Take me if you want! Just let her go! Please!" Vincent paid no attention to RJ's cries for compromise. "It's too late for that RJ," said Vincent. "Much too late." Vincent proceeded to lower the terrified Heather into his mouth. RJ could only watch. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"AH!" RJ woke up, breathing harder than he'd ever breathed before. He frantically looked around for Vincent. No sign of him. Then he looked around everywhere else to look for Heather. His eyes finally settled on a tree branch where she was hanging from, sleeping. RJ let out a sigh of relief. "It was only a dream," he said. "It was only a dream." RJ got up from his sleeping spot and walked over to the lake. Once he got there, he got in. "After a dream like that, I need to cool down," he said. This dream, or more like nightmare, had been happening constantly. RJ couldn't understand why he kept on having the dream. It would always be the same: RJ would be fighting Vincent to save Heather, Vincent would beat him, then Vincent would eat Heather. RJ trembled at the thought. While Vincent scared him, the only thing about that dream that scared him even more was that it was Heather who was being killed. Why did it scare him even more? RJ had a little secret that only he knew and no one else did: He was in love with Heather, and the thought of losing her was even more painful than any death he would ever endure.

"Maybe I should just stop thinking about this," he said. "I'm hungry anyway, and it hurts my head when I got an empty belly." After saying that, RJ got out of the lake and walked out of the forest to the vending machine over by Vincent's old home. He put in 75 cents and clicked the buttons to get a bag of chips (I'm sure you can guess where this is going to go). "You've gotta be kidding me," said RJ. He tried climbing inside to grab it, but had no luck. Then he tried to break the glass with his golf club. Unfortunately, he ended up breaking it just like last time. Now RJ was getting angry. "Why doesn't this thing ever COOPERATE?!" Then he remembered how he got a bag of chips last time. "If a simple head smack worked last time, it could work this time," he said.

RJ leaned towards the machine and smacked it with his head hard enough to make the chips drop, or that was the plan at least. The snack still wouldn't budge. RJ tried again, and got the same result. Then he moved back a bit and charged it. Big mistake. RJ now had a huge bump on his head. Now he was beyond angry. "I can figure out a way to steal 20 pounds of food without getting caught, BUT I CAN'T FIGURE OUT A WAY TO GET A BAG OF CHIPS FROM A STUPID VENDING MACHINE?!" What RJ did next was probably really stupid on his part. He ran right for the door on the bottom and then found himself inside the machine, trapped in there. "Uh-oh," he said. "I really hate vending machines." "I didn't know they sold raccoon's in vending machines now," said a young female voice.

RJ looked through the vending machine glass and saw a young teenage opossum walk over to it. "Heh heh. Uh, hi Heather," said RJ. Now this was an embarrassing moment for RJ. Here he was, looking like a complete idiot just trying to get a snack. Right in front of the girl of his dreams. "Need some help, RJ?" she asked. "A little help would be nice," he said. RJ laid down on the ground so Heather could open the door. Once it was open, RJ crawled out. "Thanks," said RJ. "Don't mention it," said Heather.

"You wanna know something? I don't think this machine really likes me," said RJ. "Let me help," said Heather. "I don't know," said RJ. "I tried everything. And when I say everything, I mean _everything_." Heather walked over to the machine and gave it a good kick. The bag of chips dropped from it's place and fell to the bottom. RJ could only stare at Heather with wide eyes and an open mouth. "You can thank me later when we get back to the forest," she said. Heather started walking back. RJ chuckled a little bit. "Man, you gotta love that girl," he said. Then he reached into the machine, got his snack, and started for home. "Hey, Heather!" he called. "Wait for me!"

Here's chapter 1. This is my first OTH fic and my 2nd fic on FF. My other one is a Teen Titans fic which I haven't completed yet, so if it takes me a while to update this story (if you readers want me to) it's because I'm also working on that. Hope you enjoy this story. I'd like to give a special thanks to scuta5 and rjandheather for inspiring me to begin this fic. Thanx! Hope this story's a good one.


	2. Party raid

Disclaimer: This movie belongs to Dreamworks. Characters belong to T. Lewis and Michael Fry

"So how'd you know where I was?" asked RJ. "Well, when I woke up, I saw you were gone," said Heather. "Then walked around the forest looking for you until I saw you in the lake. When you got out, I decided to follow you to see where you were going." "Good thing you came along," said RJ. "Otherwise I'd have to spend the night in a snack machine." "At least you wouldn't have starved," said Heather. They joked around and laughed about the whole thing until they got back home. When they got there, everyone was still asleep, even though it was morning. "How can they still be asleep?" asked RJ. Heather just shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that's what happens when you introduce us to late night TV," she said. "Oh yeah," said RJ. "Remind me never to do that again. Especially if we have a raid planned the next morning, like today."

RJ tried to get everyone up, but nothing worked. He tried screaming, shaking them, he even grabbed a megaphone and screamed into it. "Let me try," said Heather. "Be my guest," said RJ. Heather walked over to the log and climbed on top of it. She put her hands to her mouth and screamed, "EVERYONE GET UP! THERE'S A BEAR ATTACKING!!" As soon as they heard that, they immediately got up and ran for a hiding spot. Heather and RJ started cracking up at the animals' panic. Verne, who hid under a rock, poked his head out to see the two laughing. "You know, that wasn't very funny," he said. Heather and RJ just kept laughing. "I would've expected that from RJ, but not you Heather," said Verne.

"Aw, come on, Verne," said RJ. "You guys wouldn't get up, and I already tried everything. Heather found an alternative." Verne looked over at Heather. "Like he said, you guys wouldn't get up," she said. "What's so important that we get up?" asked Verne. "Did you forget about the raid we planned out yesterday?" asked RJ. Verne smacked his head. He completely forgot about it. "Alright, that changes everything then," he said. "But next time, try something other than an animal attack, please." RJ and Heather gave him a thumbs up. "No prob," said Heather. "You got it," said RJ. After Verne left, RJ leaned over to whisper in Heather's ear. "Should we use a wolf instead of a bear next time?" he asked. "Sounds good to me," said Heather.

Verne went over to the other hiding spots to tell the others that there was no bear attack. They too got on RJ and Heather's cases for pulling the prank, but they forgave them. Then they all proceeded to a nearby birthday party for an 8-year old boy. Once they got to a nearby tree, they huddled into a group. "Alright," said RJ. "Here's what we gotta do. First, we need to distract the kids. Little kids at parties almost always call for some photo shots from the parents. Wherever the kids go, so will the parents. Tiger, can I trust you to do that?" Tiger stood at attention and saluted RJ. "AFFIRMATIVE!" he said. "A simple 'yes' will do, buddy," said RJ. Tiger nodded. "Now then, should the parents stay right where they are, I'll need you to give them a good scare Stella." " You got it, RJ," she said. "Alright, one last thing," said RJ. "If things get bad, don't try to be a hero and grab as much food as you can. Get out of there and back to the other side of the hedge. Everyone got it?" Everyone nodded. "Alright then, let's move."

While everyone climbed the tree, Tiger jumped over the fence and proceeded with his task. He looked over and saw a bunch of kids trying to hit each other with sticks. "Maybe I should just forget about this," said a nervous Tiger. He worked up some nerve and let out a meow. All the kids stopped what they were doing and looked over at Tiger. "Hey, let's play 'Beat the Kitty'!" said one of the boys. "Yeah!" said the other kids. Tiger's eyes went wide, and then he started running away from the kids. The parents saw this and ran after the kids to keep them from turning Tiger into a taxidermy subject. Meanwhile, the others were watching all this from the tree. "Not quite the distraction I was looking for," said RJ. "But it works. Let's move." Everyone jumped from the tree into the yard until Stella and RJ were the only ones left in the tree. "Let me just say one thing," said Stella. "You remember when I said I'd gas you so hard you're grandchildren would stink?" RJ nodded. "If Tiger gets hurt, I'll do it," she said. "Got it?" "Aw, come on, Stella," said RJ. "He'll be fine."

RJ and Stella jumped from the tree into the yard. The porcupines grabbed the birthday cake, Ozzie grabbed a bowl of chips, Hammy grabbed the cookies, Verne and Stella grabbed all the sodas, and RJ and Heather grabbed to cooler that was loaded into a wagon. "Alright," said RJ. "The gate's over there. Luckily for us, it's open. Go." Everyone started to head for the open gate. The porcupines, Ozzie, Hammy, Verne, and Stella all got out. "Looks like it's just us now, RJ," said Heather. Just as they were about to pull the wagon with the cooler, they heard a woman scream. "Vermin!!!!" "Uh-oh," said RJ. When RJ and Heather turned around to face the woman, they saw her come at them with a broom.

RJ immediately grabbed Heather's paw and started running out the gate, but then the woman smacked RJ away from Heather and over the fence. RJ was dizzy after hitting the ground, but safe from the woman. Heather, on the other hand, was still over on the other side. The worst part was that the woman closed the gate, leaving Heather with just one option: make it to the fence and go over it. Just as the broom was coming down on her, she spotted Tiger running towards her and she jumped on his back. Tiger ran over to the fence and proceeded to jump to the top of the fence and into a nearby tree branch. Heather jumped off his back. "Thanks Tiger," she said. "It is not a problem, young lady," he replied. Just then, a small pebble shot by the kids (with a slingshot of course) hit near Tiger's foot, causing him to fall off the branch to the ground. He fell beside RJ, who was waiting by the tree the whole time.

"Hey, you alright?" asked RJ. "I am fine, but Heather is still in the tree," said Tiger. RJ looked up and saw Heather trying to dodge a bunch of stones shot at her. One finally hit one of her feet and she slipped off the tree branch. Heather thought this was the end for her. She closed her eyes waited for the impact of her body hitting the ground. Instead, she felt two arms keep her from falling. She opened her eyes and looked up at RJ, who was holding her bridal style. "You alright?" he asked. Heather smiled and nodded. Then she felt pain in her right foot. It was busted from the stone. "I don't think I can walk," she said. "Not a problem," said RJ. "I'll carry you." Heather blushed. "Thanks RJ," she said. Then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as a way of thanks, which made RJ redder than a tomato. "Uh…." was all he could say. Heather just laughed at RJ's speechlessness.

Finally, RJ just smiled at her. Then he carried her back home. All the while, he thought about that kiss. He was wondering if Heather loved him like he loved her. Then he just decided that she just did it out of appreciation for saving her. (Cough talk: MORON!) Once they got back home, RJ gently lay Heather down and examined her foot. "I think I have just the thing for that," he said. He reached into his bag and pulled out some medical tape. He gently wrapped it around her foot. "Try not to walk too much, okay?" said RJ. Heather nodded. Meanwhile, someone hiding among the trees was watching RJ and the others. "Soon, RJ," said the watcher in a rough, raspy voice. "Soon you'll be paying me back for sending me away to the Rockies….with your life."

I'm sure you can guess who the last speaker is. I hope this is a good chapter. Enjoy!


	3. Vincent's back

Disclaimer: This movie belongs to Dreamworks. Characters belong to T. Lewis and Michael Fry

"AH!!" screamed RJ. He had the nightmare again. "When will it just go away?" he asked himself. It was still night time. RJ decided to take a walk around the forest. "At the rate these nightmares are happening, I'm not sure I'm going to get a lot of sleep," he said. While he walked around, he suddenly heard a twig snap, which caused him to become fully alert. He looked around and saw no one. "Is anyone there?" He looked around a little bit more, but still, no one was there. "Maybe I'm just losing my mind," he said. He continued his walk. Suddenly, he saw something up ahead. It was a type of tube. RJ's curiosity got the best of him and he walked towards it.

As he got closer, he started to smell something coming from the object. The smell was very familiar to RJ, and it made him hungry. He finally got close enough to see what the object was. It was…….. a can of Spuddies. Immediately, a walk turned into a run as RJ went for the Spuddies. Once he got there, he saw that the can was already open, but still full. "Since no one's around," said RJ. He picked up the can and grabbed a chip. Just as he was about to put the chip into his mouth, he picked up another scent. This one was familiar to RJ as well, but it didn't make him hungry like the Spuddies. Instead, it just made RJ start to panic. He also took another look at the can of Spuddies and saw some claw marks on it. Now he was close to having a heart attack. Then he looked around him and saw that he was next to 2 giant paw prints where a big animal was recently stood. "Maybe I should get going now," said RJ.

He suddenly heard a growl. RJ turned around and saw something jump at him. He tried to run, but it was too late. Before he knew it, sharp claws were holding him by the head. RJ winced in pain as a large amount of pressure was put on his head. He felt himself being turned around until he was facing the one holding him. RJ's heart rate suddenly sped up even more when he saw who it was. "Miss me, RJ?" RJ nervously chuckled. "Hey Vincent," he said. "It's been a while. You enjoy the Rock- AH!!" Vincent squeezed RJ's head. "Save it, you little runt," said Vincent. "Look, Vincent," said RJ. "Maybe we could work things out." "You're not going to bargain yourself out of this one RJ," said Vincent.

"You know Vincent, I always did think you were just a fat jerk," said RJ. This just made Vincent squeeze RJ's head even harder. "Let me just tell you this, RJ: I'm going to kill you. Period. And I think it's only decent of me to tell you that after you're dead, I'm thinking about visiting your so called _family._" RJ suddenly had a worried look on his face. "You know who I might go after first?" said Vincent. "You know that little rat girl you care so much about?" Now RJ started to fill up with anger. "Don't you dare touch her Vincent," he said. "A little protective, aren't you, RJ?" asked Vincent. "If you lay one claw on her, I'll kill you," said RJ. This actually took Vincent by surprise. "That's pretty big talk for a runt like you, RJ," he said. He brought RJ so close that their faces were only inches apart. "Should I say exactly what I'm going to do to her? I think you'd find it very interesting." RJ bit Vincent on his nose, causing him to roar in pain. "Why you little.."

Vincent threw RJ onto the ground really hard. Then he slammed a paw on him, pinning him to the ground. "I was just going to eat you and get it over with, but now I think I'll have a little fun with you first," said Vincent. He picked RJ up and threw him into a tree. Then he smacked RJ around like he was a rag doll. RJ couldn't take much more. If he was thrown into another tree, he'd probably die from it. Vincent picked him up again. "Any last words RJ?" he asked. With what strength he had in him, he spoke. "Yeah. I still think you're a fat jerk." Vincent opened his mouth and started to lower RJ into his mouth. RJ awaited the feel of teeth piercing his skin, but it never came. Before Vincent could eat RJ, two rocks hit his head. Vincent looked around to see who threw it. His eyes settled on a nearby tree stump. He saw that the rocks were thrown by Heather, who was on Tiger's back. (Remember in Ch. 2 that Heather's foot was injured, so she had to get a ride to get to RJ.)

"Leave him alone!" she screamed. She proceeded to throw more rocks at him. This only made Vincent angrier. "When I'm done with RJ, you're next you little rat!" he said. Then he felt even more rocks being thrown at him. One of them hit Vincent in one of his eyes, causing him a lot of pain. With his good eye, he saw the porcupine kids, who were also throwing rocks at him. Then all of them threw rocks at Vincent's paw, which caused him to drop RJ. "This is a waste of time," he said. Vincent fled while still getting hit by rocks. After Vincent was gone, Tiger, with Heather still on his back, ran over to the now unconcious RJ. Heather was shocked at the sight of him. He looked terrible. His left eye was black, he had several scratch marks, and his left arm looked busted. "Kids, get RJ onto Tiger's back," said Heather. Bucky, Quillo, and Spike did what they were told. Once RJ was on Tiger's back, they all went home. Meanwhile, Vincent hid amongst the trees and watched them leave. "You got lucky this time, RJ," he said. "Next time you won't be. I'll make sure of it."

Here's Ch. 3. Is it good? Is it bad? I need to know, and be honest. Don't try to be nice about it if you don't like the chapter.


	4. Inside the log

Disclaimer: This movie belongs to Dreamworks. Characters belong to T. Lewis and Michael Fry

(You know how in some movies or TV shows it'll show the character sleeping and then he/she hears some things from a dream/nightmare that he/she keeps having? This would be one of those moments)

"_RJ! Please help me!"_

"No," said RJ in his sleep.

"_I think I'd get more satisfaction watching you cry over losing her."_

"No," he said, a little louder.

"_Too late RJ. Much too late."_

"No," a little more loudly.

"_NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"_

"NO!!" RJ jolted up, wide awake. When he woke up, he could still feel a lot of pain from Vincent's attack. To ease the pain, he laid himself back down. "Aw man," he said. "I thought I was a goner. Where am I?" After looking around, he realized that he was in the log. He let out a sigh of relief, knowing he was safe at home. He saw a ray of sunlight come through the log and realized it was daytime. Then he looked to his left and saw that a small plate of berries was put there for him. He tried to reach for them, but then realized that his left arm was in a sling. He would've tried to use his right arm, but then he would've had to move, and moving around too much hurt him. "Great, now I can have pains from a bear attack _and_ hunger pains," he said. All he could do was just lie down and stare at the roof of the log.

Suddenly he heard someone come in. "Who's there?" he said. "YAY!! HE'S AWAKE!!" screamed the visitor. RJ chuckled a bit at the voice. "Hammy," he said. Hammy ran over to RJ and looked down at him. "How ya feelin?" he asked. "I've felt better, Hammy," replied RJ. Then he heard everyone else come in. "Uncle RJ! You're alive!" "Hey kids," said RJ. "You feeling okay, RJ?" asked Lou. "Just fine. It hurts to move though." "But at least you're okay," said Verne. Next was Stella. "Hey, tough guy. How're you doing?" she asked. "I'm okay everyone," said RJ. "You can stop worrying now." "I believe we have a right to be worried," said Ozzie. "Vincent is back and he almost killed you." "RJ?" That voice caught RJ's attention real quickly. "Is that Heather?" he asked. Everyone nodded. Tiger walked into the log with Heather on his back. Once they got over to RJ, Heather got off and knelt down beside RJ.

For a minute, they just stared at each other and said nothing. Finally, Heather broke down in tears and gave RJ and big but gentle hug. "Oh, RJ," she said. "Hey, don't cry," he said. "I'm alright, thanks to you." Heather just kept crying. "I'm so glad you're alive," she said. "I don't know what I would've done if you were dead." "Come on everyone," said Verne. "Maybe we should just leave these two alone for a moment." Everyone left the log, leaving RJ and Heather in their embrace. After awhile, Heather let go of RJ. "How long was I out?" he asked. "About 12 hours," she said. "Did you get any sleep?" he asked. Heather shook her head. "I wanted to be awake in case you woke up," she said. "Not even one ounce of sleep?" Heather shook her head again. Then they both heard RJ's stomach growling. "Uh, since I can't move…" Heather understood what RJ was saying. She reached for the berries and fed him one. "Thanks Heather," said RJ. "For everything." Heather looked at RJ and smiled. They both just stared each other for a moment. Both were lost in each others blue eyes. Finally, RJ spoke.

"Um, Heather?" he asked. "Yes, RJ," she replied. "Um, I was just thinking. Once I'm better and you're able to walk on both feet again, do you…." RJ was a little hesitant to ask. "What?" asked Heather. "Do you want to do something with me? Just me?" he asked. Heather blushed a little bit at RJ's question. "Really?" she asked. "Yes," he said. "I'd love to," she said. RJ was filled with happiness. "Really? Great! Ow." He felt pain in his body again. "Remind me not to scream next time," he said. Heather just laughed. "Well, I'd better go," she said. "Wait," RJ said. "What is it?" asked Heather. RJ was going to tell her something that he couldn't keep secret anymore. "Something's been bugging me. I've been having these nightmares lately, and it involves Vincent coming back." Heather looked at RJ with concern. "That's not the worst part," he continued. "What's the worst part?" asked Heather. RJ didn't want to talk about it, but he had to talk to someone about it. "You end up getting eaten," he said. Heather gasped.

"That's the worst part because I wouldn't want to live anymore if something like that happened to you. I care too much about you, Heather." Now Heather was really interested in what RJ had to say. "RJ, what are you trying to say?" asked Heather. RJ was silent for a moment. This was hard for him. "RJ, you can tell me," said Heather. "What I'm trying to say is…..Heather, I love you," he said. Heather was completely taken by surprise. "After you guys accepted me into the family, I guess I just started falling for you," he continued. "I don't expect you to love me back. I just wanted you to know that." The next thing that happened left RJ in a state of shock. Heather bent down and kissed RJ, not on the cheek, but on his lips. Heather also had feelings for RJ, ever since the day he showed up in their lives.

RJ was surprised by her action, but eventually kissed back. RJ had suddenly become the happiest raccoon on the planet. Then, there was a sudden flash of light. RJ and Heather immediately broke their kiss. RJ tilted his head up and Heather turned her head towards the opening of the log, where they both saw Bucky, Quillo, and Spike holding a camera. "Kodak moment!" they said, then ran off.

Both RJ and Heather were blushing so much that red covered their cheeks completely. "Remind me to kick their little butts when my foot gets better," said Heather. "No problem," said RJ. Heather looked back at RJ. "So, how do you feel?" she asked. "Aside from the injuries, I couldn't be any happier, thanks to you," he replied. Heather smiled. Then she lay down next to him and held him. Then they both fell asleep together as a couple.

Well, here's chapter 4. Is it good or bad? I want an honest opinion.


	5. A day for RJ and Heather

Disclaimer: This movie belongs to Dreamworks. Characters belong to T. Lewis and Michael Fry

Right after the porcupine kids took the picture of RJ and Heather kissing, they went and told everyone about them getting together. When Ozzie heard this, he immediately ran into the log and saw them sleeping next to each other. The sight of it almost made him cry. He looked at his daughter and saw a big smile on her face, which caused him to smile too. He had never seen her look this happy before. He wanted to wake her and RJ up to congratulate them, but decided not to so he wouldn't disturb them. He quietly walked out of the log and left the two alone, but before he left, he whispered, "Congratulations you two." Unbeknownst to Ozzie, Heather was awake at that moment and heard her father's words of praise. She was glad that her father had no problem with her falling for a raccoon. She smiled even more and then fell back to sleep.

About a week had passed since Vincent's attack on RJ. Heather's foot was completely healed now, and RJ could stand up and walk around again, though his arm was still in a sling. "It feels great to finally get out of that log after a week," said RJ. Suddenly, he felt two small arms wrap around him. "RJ, YOU'RE FINALLY MOVING AGAIN!!" screamed a happy Hammy. "OW!! Hammy, can you let go of me now?" asked RJ. "Why?" asked Hammy. "You usually never tell me to stop hugging you." "That's because you weren't squeezing a broken arm those times," said RJ. "Oops! Sorry," said Hammy, then he let go. "Thank you," said RJ. "Hey, have you seen Heather?" Hammy scratched his head for a minute. "Hold on," he said. "Give me a moment. Darn it! Where'd she say she was going?" RJ waited for at least 2 minutes for Hammy to remember where Heather went. He grew a little impatient. "Some time today, Hamsquad," he said.

"Oh yeah!!" screamed Hammy. "Now I remember, she went to the lake." RJ headed towards the lake and looked around for Heather, but she was nowhere to be found. "Hmm. Maybe I just missed her," he said. RJ walked towards the water to see if she was there, but still couldn't see her. "Well, might as well just go back, but first, I need a little drink." RJ knelt down on the lakeshore and scooped up some water in the palm of his paw. He took about 3 sips, when all of a sudden, Heather popped up from the water and surprised RJ. "Hi, RJ!" The raccoon screamed and fell back. All the while, Heather was laughing at her boyfriend's scared face. "That's not very funny Heather," said RJ. "Oh, really? I thought so," said Heather. She got out of the water and shook all the water off of her, which caused her hair to puff up. She looked like a walking puffball. RJ started to laugh. "Now _that's _funny," said RJ. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, RJ," said Heather. RJ finally stopped laughing. "Sorry dear," he said. "I couldn't help it."

After Heather's fur went back to normal, she grabbed RJ's hand. "Come with me, RJ," she said. "I want to show you something." She led RJ over to a rocky hill. "Where are you taking me?" he asked. "You'll see," replied Heather. Heather and RJ walked up the hill and past a few caves. RJ started hearing the sound of water. They finally got to the source of the sound. RJ saw that they were standing by a river. He looked further down and saw a waterfall. He walked to the foot of it and looked down. The bottom couldn't be seen. RJ let out a whistle. "That's a pretty big drop," he said. "Look ahead of you," said Heather. RJ looked up so that his vision was focused on what was in front of him. He could the entire forest from where he was standing. He saw all the lush green trees, a bunch of crystal clear ponds and rivers, and many more wonders of the forest.

"You know, I'm sort of upset now that some of this got destroyed by the humans," said RJ. "There was so much more here than what you see now before the humans came here," said Heather. Heather walked over to RJ and stood on his right side. "This is a beautiful sight Heather," said RJ. Heather smiled in content. "I was hoping you'd like it. It was where my parents first became mates. When I was about 2, my dad took me here and showed it to me. Since that day, I've always wanted to show it to show it to someone, preferably a mate. So, that's why I'm showing it to you." RJ looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. After what seemed like minutes, they kissed each other. It was just as passionate as the first one. After they broke the kiss, they both turned their heads and looked at the view. RJ wrapped his arm around Heather, who laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you RJ," she said. "I love you too Heather," said RJ. The couple stood there, enjoying each others love and company.

Meanwhile, in some nearby bushes, Bucky, Quillo, and Spike had a video camera in their possession. "This is great footage here," whispered Spike, who was holding the camera. "You think we should tell them we're here?" asked Bucky. Spike, while still holding the camera, focused the camera on his brother. "We can't do that, you moron," he said. "Yeah, do you know how mad Uncle RJ would be if he found out we were spying on him and Heather?" asked Quillo. "Oh, I think I have an idea," said an older voice. "AH!!" screamed the porcupines. They immediately turned around and saw an annoyed RJ looking right at them. "Hi Uncle RJ," said the triplets. "Camera. Now," said RJ. They handed RJ the camera. "Have you boys ever heard of something called privacy?" he asked. "Aw come on, Uncle RJ," said Quillo. "Yeah, you're starting to sound like Uncle Verne," said Spike. "Go home, now," said RJ. "Okay," said the triplets. Then they pointed to their right. "LOOK OUT, IT'S VINCENT!!!" they screamed. RJ screamed and looked around frantically for any sight of the bear. Then he felt the camera slip from his paws. "MADE YA LOOK!!!" said Bucky. The triplets ran off home with the camera.

Sorry I took so long to update. I've been helping my family get ready for Christmas. Plus, I've had work at Albertson's and I've had writer's block. Well, I hope this chapter's good. Enjoy! And Happy Holidays!!!


	6. Film and a date plan

Disclaimer: This movie belongs to Dreamworks. Characters belong to T. Lewis and Michael Fry

In a few days, RJ's arm was completely healed. "'Bout time I can take this thing off," he said, referring to his sling. He immediately ripped it off and tossed it away. He moved his arm around a little bit. "Yep, it's healed," RJ said to himself. Then he looked around for something to do. He looked around some more until his eyes stopped on the video camera. He smiled. "Hmmmm," he said. He picked up the camera and saw if there was any power left. Luckily for him, there was. A tape was already inside too. He checked to see if there was anything on it, which there was. It was the filming of himself and Heather by the waterfall. He thought about erasing it, then he thought again. "You know, maybe we could save this stuff for some memories," he said. He took the camera and went over to the triplets. "Hey kids, you in the mood for another episode of 'RJ's Wild World of Nature'?" asked RJ. "YEAH!!!" they screamed.

"Who are we going to film today?" asked Spike. "Uh, I'm not sure," said RJ. "I know!" scream Bucky. "Let's film Uncle RJ!" RJ's eyes went wide. "Me? I don't know about that," said RJ. "Please, Uncle RJ," said Quillo. All 3 of them gave him puppy dog eyes. RJ gave in. "Alright, we'll make an episode about me," said RJ. "Sweet!" said Bucky. They found a little area to film. The kids turned on the camera. Quillo took charge of holding it. Spike took the sign they used for all their episodes and held it up. "Alright then," said Bucky. "You're on in 3, 2, 1…ACTION!" Quillo started filming. After Spike was filmed holding the sign, it switched to RJ. "Hi there, and welcome to a very special episode of 'RJ's Wild World of Nature'. What makes this episode so special is that the subject today is me, RJ. Now what can I say about myself, a raccoon? Well, for starters, raccoons are very clever, very smart and not to mention _very_ handsome and charming." "A little on the egotistical side aren't you?" asked Quillo. "Hey, you're supposed to be filming, not commenting," said RJ. "I'd have to agree with RJ on the part about him being handsome," said a female voice. "What the?" said RJ. He looked around to see where the voice came from. "I'm up here silly," said the voice again. RJ looked up and saw Heather hanging from a branch.

"Hi sweetie," said Heather. Heather pulled herself up onto the branch by her tail. Then she headed down the tree until she made it to the ground. She walked over to RJ. "Sorry boys, but I got something to put on the camera," she said. "What's-" Before RJ could finish, Heather pressed her lips against his. "Hey, no kissing during the show," said Quillo. Neither RJ nor Heather stopped kissing the other. "If you don't stop kissing, I'm just going to have to turn the camera off," said Quillo. RJ and Heather stopped kissing. "Hey, just wait until you're my age and you've found someone to love, kid," said RJ. "Yuck, I know I won't like it," said Bucky. "What makes you so sure about that?" asked Heather. "Cuz girls are weird," said Bucky. "And gross," said Quillo. "And they have cooties," said Spike. "Gee, thanks guys," said Heather. "No offense Heather," said the triplets. "Hey guys, can I talk to RJ alone for a second?" asked Heather. "But we're still filming," said Spike. "Well then," said RJ. "That concludes another episode of 'RJ's Wild World of Nature'. Thank you and goodbye." Then RJ switched off the camera. "Aw man," said Bucky. "Now go," said RJ. The triplets left.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" asked RJ. "Remember when you said that we'd do something together when we completely healed from our injuries?" asked Heather. RJ nodded. "Well, since I can walk again, and since you don't have any broken bones anymore, why go on a date tonight?" RJ put on a big smile and hugged Heather. "Absolutely!" he said. "And I know the perfect place too. Remember that place by the waterfall that you showed me a few days ago? Let's go there." Heather smiled. "Alright then." Then RJ had an idea in mind. "Heather, do something to keep yourself busy, I need to get everything ready for tonight." RJ gave Heather a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off. He ran to find Ozzie and Hammy. He found the 2 of them watching TV. "Hammy, Ozzman, I need your help," said RJ. Hammy and Ozzie followed RJ, who led them to the hedge. "What's up, RJ?" asked Ozzie. "Okay, Heather and I are going out tonight. I want to set up a little spot for us, with a table, food, the whole shebang. It needs to look _really _nice. I need you 2 to help me out."

"You got it RJ!" said Hammy. "Of course," said Ozzie. "So what's the plan?" RJ thought about it for a minute. "Alright, now I know some of these houses have little kids with tables made just for them. What we need to do is find a house with the table, then we all need to work together to get it out." Then they heard a car stop over on the other side of the hedge. They poked their heads through the hedge and saw a woman unloading her car. What immediately caught their attention was that the woman had the table RJ needed. "Gentlemen, I think our job just got easier," said RJ. "Hammy, remember the rabid squirrel act?" Hammy scratched his head for a minute. "Um,……no," he said. RJ let out a frustrated sigh. "Well, just put whipped cream on your face, muss up your fur, and act really crazy," he said. "Oh yeah! Now I remember!" said Hammy. He ran over to the log and grabbed a can of whipped cream and ran back over to the other 2. Then he started to muss up his fur to make him look crazy and rabid. Finally, he put the whipped cream over his face. "Okay! All done!"

"Okay, Hammy," said RJ. "Go!" Hammy darted over to the car. Not long after, the woman started screaming and ran away. Luckily for the 3 animals, the woman was carrying out the table at the time, and Hammy's act caused her to drop the box carrying the table. RJ and Ozzie ran over to Hammy. Then all 3 of them lifted the box up and took it over to a wagon they collected. RJ saw that everyone was too distracted by the TV to notice what he and the other 2 were doing. RJ, Ozzie, and Hammy lifted up the box and put it in the wagon. Then RJ went to the front and grabbed the handle. "Alright," said RJ. I'll pull, you 2 push." With that said, they headed over to the spot where RJ and Heather would spend their evening together. Meanwhile, someone nearby, hiding amongst the trees, was watching. "Let's just see where you're heading, RJ," said the raspy voiced being.

You didn't think I forgot about Vincent, did you? Sorry for taking so long to update. I had to help get my house ready for Christmas and the New Year. Hope you're not mad at me. Well, enjoy this new chapter.


	7. Love song suggestion

Hey readers. I know you were looking forward to seeing another chapter, which will be in very very soon, but first, I need suggestions of a love song for the next chapter, it's very important. It needs to be a slow song, you know, something to dance to (Hint Hint). Review this and leave your suggestion.


	8. The date

Disclaimer: This movie belongs to Dreamworks. Characters belong to T. Lewis and Michael Fry

RJ and Heather were on their way over to their spot. RJ was practically hauling Heather since he was so eager to get there. "RJ, slow down," said Heather. "What's the rush?" "You'll see," said RJ. They kept moving towards their spot. Before they actually got there, RJ stopped. "Okay, close your eyes," said RJ. Heather raised an eyebrow. "Why?" she asked. "Just please close them, trust me," said RJ. Heather did as she was told and closed her eyes. RJ guided her the rest of the way there. They finally reached their destination. Heather was getting really anxious. "Can I open my eyes now, RJ?" asked Heather. "Okay, now you can open them," he replied. Heather opened her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her. There was the table that RJ, Ozzie, and Hammy stole, which had a small blanket draped over it like a tablecloth. In the center of the table, there was a small container that held a firefly, which acted like a candle. As she looked around even more, she saw all of the others dressed up like waiters and waitresses, courtesy of some dolls and dummies RJ stole some clothes from. Then Hammy came up to Heather. Then he motioned his hands toward the table. "This way to your seat, Madam," he said.

Heather followed Hammy over to the table and sat down. RJ soon followed after. "Well, what do you think?" asked RJ. Heather smiled at him. "Is this what you spent most of the day doing?" she asked. "Guilty as charged," said RJ. Verne came over and handed them homemade menus, which were pieces of paper with pictures of food they had pasted on there. "Good evening Sir and Ma'am," he said. "May I get you some drinks?" RJ let Heather go first. "Cola will be good for me," she said. "And you, Sir?" asked Verne. "I'll have the same," said RJ. "Very well. Hammy, the drinks please." Suddenly, they saw Hammy darting around everywhere at lightning speed. Verne smacked his forehead. "No, Hammy," he said. "We've been over this 100 times today. You're supposed to bring the drinks over to them so _they_ can drink them, not you." Heather and RJ just laughed. After a minute, Hammy finally stopped. "Okay, let's try it again, Hammy," said Verne. Hammy went back to the cooler to grab 2 sodas again, and this time he actually made it to the table without drinking the sodas.

Then Ozzie came over. "And what would the lovely young couple like to dine on tonight?" he asked. "You go first Heather," said RJ. "My, my, what a gentleman," said Heather. "Alright, I'll have 3 cookies and a hot dog." Ozzie turned to RJ. "How about you, Sir?" he asked. "I'll have 2 doughnuts and a hot dog," said RJ. "Your meal will be here shortly," said Ozzie. "Thanks Dad," said Heather. Ozzie left to give the orders to Stella and Tiger, who were in charge of the hot dogs. He told them the orders and then they put 2 hot dogs in the battery powered microwave they had. Penny and Lou were in charge of the sweets. Ozzie told them that Heather wanted 3 cookies and RJ wanted 2 doughnuts. Lou dug through the wagonload of food to find a box of cookies. Penny did the same to find some doughnuts. Once they were found, they got some plates and put the pastries on them. "Now for the hot dogs," said Ozzie. Just then, he smelled smoke. His eyes widened and he immediately ran over to Tiger and Stella, who were surrounded by smoke. Once the smoke cleared, the 3 looked at the hot dogs, and saw that they had been burnt to a crisp.

Ozzie looked over at Stella and Tiger. "What happened?" he asked. "I think we set it too high," said an embarrassed Stella. Ozzie looked over at the table where RJ and Heather were. He knew that they saw the whole thing, and they were both trying to contain their laughter. Ozzie looked back at Stella and Tiger. "Okay, try again, and this time, don't set it too," he said. Stella and Tiger grabbed 2 more hot dogs and put them in the microwave. This time, the hot dogs were cooked to perfection. Once they were done, they were set on the plates with the cookies and doughnuts. Ozzie took the plates over to the table and set them down in front of RJ and Heather. "Thanks Ozman," said RJ. Ozzie left and RJ and Heather started eating. "So, what made you decide to set this whole thing up?" asked Heather. "Well, it's really simple," said RJ. "I wanted to do something to make this first date special." Heather smiled. "Well, I have to say, this is definitely special, RJ," said Heather. After they finished eating, Bucky got out a CD and handed it to Quillo, who put it in the boom box they brought. Once the CD was in, Spike hit the play button. Then, 'Your Song' from Moulin Rouge came on. RJ got up out of his seat and walked over to Heather. He extended his paw to her. "May I have this dance, milady?" he asked. "Who knew you could be this romantic?" asked Heather. "I watched a lot of romance movies," said RJ. Heather grabbed his paw and the both of them walked to a little spot. As the music started playing, they started dancing.

**My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
**

RJ looked into Heather's eyes and was completely lost in them. Heather did the same.

**Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on  
**

On the sidelines, the others just smiled at the couple. Ozzie couldn't help but smile and shed a few tears at how happy his daughter looked at that exact moment. He told the others to leave her and RJ to have their moment alone. All of the others started to leave until RJ and Heather were the only ones left there.

**So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is well I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
**

As the song played, RJ and Heather kept dancing. They considered it, by far, one of the happiest moments in their lives.

**And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
**

RJ and Heather stopped dancing and looked at each other. "I love you Heather," said RJ. "I love you too, RJ," said Heather. RJ and leaned in and closed his eyes. Heather followed. Soon, they were kissing each other, lost in each other's love.

**How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world**

Suddenly, there was a camera flash. RJ and Heather immediately pulled away from each other and looked around for the source of the flash. RJ spotted some rustling in some bushes. RJ walked over there and looked in the bush, and he saw (who else?) the kids. He glared at them. "Uh, hi Uncle RJ," they said. RJ turned back to Heather. "Could you give me a minute, Heather?" he asked. Heather nodded. "Thank you," said RJ. "You 3, come with me. Now." RJ walked away, and the kids followed. Once they got to a spot, RJ looked at the kids. "Okay, that's it! Give me the camera, NOW!" screamed RJ. The kids pulled out the camera and RJ snatched it out of their hands. "Now let me ask you 3 something. How would you feel if you were in the middle of something like I am, and I kept interrupting your night?" The 3 just shrugged. "We wouldn't know," said Quillo. "Yeah," said Bucky. RJ slapped his head in frustration. "Okay, you know I love you guys, but just let me say this once. If you do this again, so help me, I will make sure you're grounded from the raids and using whatever we steal for 9 MONTHS!!!" The kids looked at RJ in fear. "UNDERSTAND?!" The 3 nodded.

"AH!!" The sound of the scream made RJ jump. The worst part was that it was Heather screaming. He immediately ran back to their date spot, only to find it trashed. He looked around as he saw everything either broken or thrown around. But what bothered him was what he didn't see, which was Heather. To make matters worse, RJ saw giant paw prints around the area. "Vincent," he said. He realized that Vincent was the one responsible for the mess and Heather's disappearance. RJ was silent for minutes. Bucky, who, along with his brothers, walked over to RJ. "Are you okay, Uncle RJ?" he asked. RJ remained silent. Then he did the only thing he could do: he broke down and cried.

Don't worry people. Heather's not dead. She isn't exactly in the best place at the moment though. A special thanks to the reviewers who sent me song suggestions. Very special thanks to rent.love. for providing me with the perfect song. For everyone else, please don't be offended if your song was not used. They were all good suggestions, but this one really reached out to me more. I still thank all of you for the help. Hope this chapter was good. In the meantime, I'll be working on my OTH: Princess Bride story.


	9. The deal

Disclaimer: This movie belongs to Dreamworks. Characters belong to T. Lewis and Michael Fry

RJ continued to cry. His one and only love was kidnapped by a homicidal bear, and he had no clue where to go to find her. "It's my fault," he said. "I shouldn't have left her alone." The triplets tried to comfort him. "It was our faults, Uncle RJ," said Bucky. "Yeah, we shouldn't have been spying on you guys," said Spike. "You wouldn't have had to leave Heather to scream at us," said Quillo. RJ just continued to cry. Then Bucky saw something that he knew would cheer him up. "Uncle RJ, look!" he said. "Bear tracks!" RJ immediately looked to where Bucky pointed. He saw that while Vincent trashed the place, he stepped into a pile of cream filled donuts and made tracks. He saw them leading away from the spot. RJ ran over to the start of them followed the trail. The triplets went with him. They continued to follow the trail until they came to the end of it. Where it stopped was the last place RJ wanted to see now that Vincent was around: the mountains where Vincent used to live. He ran back over to the dinner spot, grabbed his fishing pole and golf club, and ran back to meet with the kids.

"Okay, kids," he said. "Listen to me. Go back to the hedge and grab everyone. Bring them over here. If things get ugly, I'm going to need everyone's help." The triplets did as they were told and ran back to the hedge. RJ ran over to the foot of the mountain and cast his fishing line to the very top. Once the hook was firmly stuck to a rock, RJ reeled himself up. Once he was up, RJ ran over to the opening of the cave. He took a look inside and saw Heather in Vincent's grasp. He also saw Vincent looking right at him. "I knew you'd come, RJ," said Vincent. "Why don't you come in and we'll talk." RJ glared at Vincent, let out a growl, and ran at Vincent with his club raised. Before he could land a hit, Vincent slammed his paw down on RJ, pinning RJ under it. "Look, I'm just going to say this once," said Vincent. "If you don't want your girlfriend here dead, you'd better listen to what I say. Understand?" RJ just glared at him and said nothing. "Understand?!" Vincent started crushing RJ under his paw. RJ let out a scream of pain. "I'm waiting," said Vincent. "Yes, I understand," said RJ. "Good," said Vincent.

Vincent lifted his paw off of RJ. "Get up," said Vincent. RJ did what Vincent said. "Alright, now pay attention," said Vincent. "As you probably already know, winter's less than a month away, about 3 weeks. Normally, I'd have the cave almost full to my liking by now, but since I've spent most of my time trying to get away from the Rockies and tracking you down, I haven't been able to do so." RJ looked at the spot where some food was, and saw that there was very little of it there. "Now, when I went over to your little home earlier today, I noticed that you had a pretty big stash of food." "Yeah, so?" interrupted RJ. "So, I'll make a little deal with you. Since you're quite the expert at gathering food, I'm giving you until winter to fill up my cave until I'm satisfied. And believe me when I say that it's going to take a lot of stuff to make me satisfied. I'm thinking about 3 wagonloads the size of your stash. If you do that before winter, I'll leave you and your friends alone."

"Do it yourself, you tub of lard," said RJ. Vincent glared at RJ. "Now, before you say no, let me tell you what will happen if you don't do it. If you don't do what I say, then I'll tear your little girlfriend apart, limb from limb." RJ's eyes widened at Vincent's words. "You wouldn't," he said. "Believe me, I would," said Vincent. "And I'll do it nice and slow, too." RJ knew that he was serious. He knew that Vincent would kill Heather if he didn't do what Vincent told him to do. That was the absolute last thing he wanted to happen. "So what's it going to be, RJ?" asked Vincent. RJ gave in. "Fine, I'll do it," he said. "Just please let her go." Vincent shook his head. "Not until I get 3 wagonloads, and not one less load. Now go. And remember, 3 loads, or the girl dies. And you'll be after her."

"Can I just talk to Heather first before I leave, please?" RJ asked. Vincent rolled his eyes. "Fine, but make it quick," he said. Vincent set Heather down next to RJ and left the 2 for a moment. "Did he hurt you?" asked RJ. "Don't worry, RJ," said Heather. "I'm okay. But how are you going to get a bunch of food before winter?" RJ sighed. "I don't know. It won't be easy, but I'll try. I'll make sure I get enough food. I don't know what I'll do if Vincent kills you." Vincent came over. "Time's up," he said. "Get going." Before RJ left, he and Heather embraced each other. "I love you," said RJ. "I love you, too," said Heather. "Be careful." "Hey, come on," said RJ. "I've done plenty of heists. What's the worst that could happen?"

They stopped hugging and RJ left the cave. As he climbed down the mountain, he could only hope that Heather would be okay. When he got to the bottom to meet back with the kids, he saw the others waiting there as well. Ozzie ran over to RJ. "Where's Heather?" he asked. RJ just hung his head. "She's still alive, but Vincent still has her," he replied. "You left her with him?!" screamed Ozzie. "I had to Ozzie!" screamed RJ. "Do you really think I would've just left her there if I didn't have to?!" "How did she get kidnapped in the first place?!" asked Ozzie. RJ knew that Ozzie wouldn't like what he was about to hear. "The kids were spying on us, so I left Heather at our date spot to give them a talk. Then I heard Heather scream, so I ran back. By time I got there, she was already gone."

The next thing RJ knew, Ozzie's fist connected with his face. RJ fell to the ground. "So it's your fault that she's in the paws of a homicidal bear!" screamed Ozzie. RJ got up and wiped the blood from his lip. "Ozzie, I'm sorry," said RJ. "I didn't think Vincent would come by and take her." Ozzie's answer was another punch to RJ's face. "It should've been you, not her!" he said. Verne rushed over to stop the argument. "Alright, stop it, now!" he said. Ozzie took a minute to calm himself down. RJ wiped the blood from his lip again and glared at Ozzie. "Nice to know you feel that way, Ozzie," he said. "Before you punch me again, Ozzie, listen to me first. Vincent made a deal with me. If we can get 3 wagonloads of food to fill up his cave before winter, he'll let Heather go and he'll leave us alone. They need to be the same amount as our stash in the log." "What'll happen if we don't do it?" asked Hammy. RJ let out a sigh. "If we don't get Vincent's food, he'll kill Heather." Everybody gasped. "How are we going to get 3 wagonloads before winter?" asked Verne. "There's only 3 weeks left before winter, and our stash took us almost 2 weeks to gather."

"I know Verne, but we're just going to have to try," said RJ. "I'm sure everyone on the block must've gone shopping since we stole from them, so this might not be too hard. We just need to work extra hard and extra fast." They headed back to their log. When they got there, everyone went to their sleeping spots. Before RJ went to his, Ozzie took him aside. "What is it Ozzie?" he said in a bitter tone. Ozzie looked at RJ with sad eyes. "RJ, if you hate me right now, I don't blame you. I shouldn't have said what I said. And I shouldn't have punched you. It wasn't your fault. And I shouldn't have said that it should've been you. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" RJ was silent for a minute. Taking it as a no, Ozzie walked away. Then RJ stopped him. "Of course I forgive you Ozman," he said. "I understand how you feel. And you're right, it should've been me. I'm the one that angered Vincent, not Heather." RJ looked Ozzie. "And I promise you, one way or another, we'll get all of Vincent's food and get Heather back. We have to. Heather's life depends on it."

So what do you think? Pretty tough spot for them, huh? Good chapter or bad? Review please. And I want to say thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my story: scuta5, NWCobalt, rjandheather, rent.love., Rock Raider, moviemanic122893, Tikaani, Heather the Hen, Nausica of the Spirits, Adeptis, and Optimum Energon. This story's gonna be coming to an end soon. Most likely 2-3 more chapters. Hope everyone's finals in school went well. C ya!


	10. Gathering Vincent's food

Disclaimer: This movie belongs to Dreamworks. Characters belong to T. Lewis and Michael Fry

Morning came. Ozzie was the first one to get up. He noticed that RJ wasn't in his sleeping spot. He also noticed a pile of food over by a tree. Ozzie raised an eyebrow. He never saw the food before. Just then, he saw RJ walking through the hedge carrying as much food as he could carry. He walked over to the tree and set the food down. Ozzie got a good look at his face. RJ looked terrible. His eyes drooped and his fur was messy. "RJ, did you sleep at all last night?" asked Ozzie. RJ let out a huge yawn. "No," he said. "I spent the whole night worrying about Heather. I thought maybe if I got a head start on food gathering, we could get everything on time." RJ let out a yawn again. "Well, that won't happen if you don't get some sleep," said Ozzie. "We need you to be well rested and wide awake if you're going to plan our raids." RJ knew he was right, but RJ couldn't sleep knowing that Heather was with Vincent.

RJ looked at the pile of food he collected so far. At the rate he was going, 1 week and a half would pass by the time he got 1 whole wagonload. He knew his task was almost impossible, but he still wasn't going to give up so easily. RJ walked over to the hedge. Before he stepped through, Ozzie grabbed onto his arm. "Hold on, RJ. You're too tired to do any raids right now." "I'm.._yawn_… fine, Ozzie." Ozzie shook his head. "You're yawning says otherwise." Ozzie led RJ over to his sleeping spot in the baby seat. "You need some sleep. We'll take care of the raids until you're well rested." "But you don't know what to do," said RJ. "Relax, RJ. We'll come up with something." RJ let out another yawn, and his eyelids were lowering. RJ fought the urge to go to sleep. "But…. you….. can't….. _just… go… on… your… own…… (snore)._" RJ had finally succumbed to sleep. Ozzie quietly walked away so he wouldn't wake him. Just then, everyone else woke up. They saw the food by the tree.

"Where'd all this come from?" asked Stella. "RJ spent the whole night gathering all of the food. That's why he's sleeping right now," explained Ozzie. "But how are we going to raid houses if we don't have RJ's know-how?" asked Verne. "We'll need to think on our own for today," said Ozzie. "I'm not too sure we can do that, Oz," said Lou. "We must, Lou," said Ozzie. "So what's the plan then?" asked Penny. "First we need to find a house to raid," said Ozzie. "Follow me." The group ran over to the other side of the hedge and over to a nearby house. They looked into the windows on the side of the house and saw a woman making a big breakfast for her family. As she opened the cabinets, the group saw that the cabinets were completely filled with food. It was enough for one wagonload, maybe even enough for half of the second load.

"So what're we going to do, Ozzie?" asked Lou. "Now we just need to figure out a way to get inside," replied Ozzie. "Excuse me, but I think that I may have a suggestion," said Tiger. He led them to the front door and showed them a doggy door. "Excellent," said Ozzie. "We need to wait for them to clear the room first before we go in. Until then, Stella, go back and grab the wagon." Stella went back to the log and grabbed the wagon. Everyone else went back to the window and waited for everyone to leave the kitchen. After 30 minutes, the room was cleared. "Okay, let's do this," said Ozzie.

The group walked over to the doggy door. Ozzie poked his head through the door and looked inside. He had to keep himself from screaming when he saw what was in front of the door: a rottweiler (not Nugent). Luckily, the big dog was sleeping. Ozzie slowly went through the door as quietly as possible. He held the door open and motioned everyone to come inside. "Slowly and quietly," he whispered. Everyone did as he said and walked through the door as quietly as they could. Once everyone was inside, they made their way to the kitchen. Everyone climbed on top of the counter and opened the cabinets. "Okay everyone," said Ozzie. "Penny and Lou, you two open the window and wait outside by the wagon. We'll grab the food and hand it to you." Penny and Lou went over to the window, opened it. Lou jumped outside and stood by the wagon. Penny stood on the windowsill. Everyone else grabbed food and started handing it all to Penny, who handed it down to Lou, who put it all in the wagon.

Within 10 minutes, the cabinets were empty and the wagon was full. "You know, maybe it won't be so hard to get all that food for Vincent after all," said Verne. "Okay, everyone," said Ozzie. "Let's go." Penny jumped down from the sill and onto the grass. Just as the others were about to go through the window, they heard a growl, which made their eyes go wide. They slowly turned around and faced the wide awake rottweiler, who stared up at them with mean eyes. "Should we run?" asked Hammy. "Like the wind, Hammy," said Ozzie. Everyone turned back around and darted through the open window. The dog turned around and headed for the doggy door. As soon as Ozzie hit the ground outside, he screamed, "RUN!!!!!" "What about the food?" asked Verne. Ozzie knew Verne was right. They couldn't leave without the wagonload of food they collected. "Everyone help move the wagon," he said. "I'll distract the dog." "Are you insane, Oz?" asked Lou. "He'll rip you to shreds." Ozzie didn't listen. He ran away from the window and headed for the front of the yard. Just as soon as he got there, he saw the dog running through the doggy door.

"HEY!!!" screamed Ozzie. The dog looked at him and growled and barked. The dog started to run right towards him. Ozzie turned around and booked it as fast as he could. The dog chased him around for about 5 minutes, when all of a sudden, he realized that he wasn't being chased anymore. He looked around to find the dog. He put on a look of terror when he saw where the dog was heading: the others. Even worse was when all the commotion caused the family to run out see what was going on. The mother screamed at what she saw: a bunch of animals were stealing all of their food. She grabbed a broom and ran outside.

The mother ran right past Ozzie and towards the wagon. Ozzie looked on in horror as the dog snapped and bit and as the mother swung furiously with the broom. Because the mother had no control of her swinging, she kept smacking food off of the wagon. Ozzie ran over to help get his friends out of there. He saw that Stella was about to be caught in the dog's teeth. Ozzie ran towards Stella and pushed her out of the way. What he felt next were sharp teeth digging into his body. Ozzie screamed in pain. While the dog had him in his mouth, he shook him around, causing Ozzie even more pain. Just as Ozzie was about to pass out, he felt the dog loosen his bite. Ozzie dropped to the ground. He looked over and saw RJ with a slingshot in his hand and shooting stones at the dog. "Everyone!" he said. "Grab Ozzie and get back to the hedge!" Lou and Tiger grabbed the bleeding possum and ran back to the hedge with everyone else. RJ ran away and was chased by the dog and the mother. He found a tree and climbed up.

Realizing that they couldn't get RJ in the tree, the mother and the dog walked away. Fortunately, they forgot about the wagon. As soon as it was safe, RJ climbed down the tree and ran over to the wagon. Whatever food was smacked off of the wagon by the broom was completely destroyed. More than half the load was destroyed. RJ grabbed whatever was left and carried it back to the log. When he got there, he saw everyone gathered around Ozzie. RJ walked over and saw his torso wrapped in bandages. "How is he?" he asked. "He's alright, but I don't think he can do any raids with us for awhile," said Verne. That wasn't good. To get all of the food, RJ would need everyone's help. RJ couldn't help but feel guilty. "If I hadn't have stayed up all night gathering food, I wouldn't have had to sleep and you guys wouldn't have had to do this on your own. And Ozzie wouldn't have gotten hurt." Verne put a hand on his shoulder. "RJ, don't blame yourself," he said. "None of this is your fault. Sometimes, bad things just happen. We'll get all of that food for Vincent before winter."

I'm sorry I took so long to update. I haven't been able to get on my computer a lot because I got myself grounded. I had to try and sneak on the computer while my parents weren't home. I hope you can forgive me. Pleez say you do.


	11. Gathering Vincent's food Pt 2

Disclaimer: This movie belongs to Dreamworks. Characters belong to T. Lewis and Michael Fry

A week and a half had gone by since the bad raid. It was now in the afternoon. Ozzie still couldn't help out with the raids, but was in better condition than before. So far the group was able to collect about ¼ of the second load. RJ looked at the stash and shook his head. "We need to work harder and faster," he said to himself. He went over to the others, who were sitting in their resting spots. "Alright," he said. "Break time's over. We only have a week and a half left, so we need to collect more food than what we've been collecting." Everyone got up and went over to the hedge. Once they spotted a house, they grabbed the wagon and ran over to the house to check it out. The house looked empty. "Okay," said RJ. "First thing: Is there an entrance?" Stella went to the front door and saw a doggy door. She ran back over. "Yep," she said. "Doggy door." "Alright," said RJ. "This time, we need to be careful around whatever kind of dog they got. I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

The group moved over to the doggy door. RJ looked inside to see if there was anyone around. No one. RJ stepped inside and gave the signal to go in. Everyone came inside. "Okay, before we do anything, I'm going to check the entire house," said RJ. "It looks deserted, but I don't want to take any chances. You guys stay right here. If you see or hear something out of the ordinary, split and head get back outside." Everyone did as RJ said while RJ traveled throughout the house. He checked the garage, every bedroom, the dining room, the kitchen, the living room, the den, and so on. The house was completely empty. RJ let out a sigh of relief. "Looks like this one's going to be easier than the last few," he said. He ran back over to the others. "Alright. Head for the kitchen." They ran to the kitchen and opened up all the cabinets and the fridge. RJ smiled. "Looks like we got enough to finish off the second load, guys," said RJ. "Hammy, wait by the window and give us a shout if you see a car pull into the driveway." "Okay RJ," said Hammy, and he immediately zipped over to the window. "Everyone else, start filling the wagon," said RJ.

Everyone grabbed some food and took it outside through the doggy door. 15 minutes passed and so far, no sign of the house owners. "You know," said Verne. "We might actually be able to get all of the food ahead of time." RJ nodded his head. "We just might, Verne," he said. "So far we've raided almost every single house on the block, so someone's bound to go shopping soon." Then RJ thought of something. "Verne, I just got an idea that could make this so much easier." "What is it?" asked Verne. "I'll tell you when we get back to the hedge," said RJ. After another 20 minutes, the house was completely cleared of food. "Alright, let's get out of here before they come back," said RJ. They all ran out the doggy door, but stopped just as a van pulled into the driveway. "Not good," said Verne. "Everyone grab the wagon and get it back to the hedge," said RJ. "I'll try to distract them." While the others carried the wagon over to the hedge, RJ ran over to the van and hid under it. As the door opened, a woman on the phone and her little boy stepped out of the van. The little boy looked over to where the others were moving the wagon. "Mommy, some animals are carrying food in a wagon," he said. RJ felt his heart skip a beat, fearful that the mother would look where her son was looking. Fortunately, the mother was too distracted by her phone conversation to notice and just said, "That's nice dear."

RJ let out a sigh of relief. The mother and son walked into the house. RJ got out from under the van and headed over to the hedge. "Well, that was easy," he said. Just as RJ was halfway there, the little boy called out, "Here, Spot!" RJ stopped dead in his tracks and looked over to the van. He saw a small dog slightly bigger than him come out and head for the house, but was stopped by the smell of raccoon. "Uh-oh," said RJ. The dog looked over at RJ and ran towards him. RJ ran around the yard until he was jumped on and pinned by the dog. RJ closed his eyes preparing for the worst as the dog got closer to his face. However, instead of feeling teeth, he felt the dog's slimy tongue all over his face. "Hey! Yuck! Stop that! Get off of me!" The dog finally got off. RJ got up and smelled his dog slobber coated fur. He flinched. "You ever heard of a breath mint?" he said to the dog. The dog started jumping around RJ. "Play! Play!" said the dog. RJ slapped his forehead. "Not again," he said. Then he saw through the window that the mother looked through her cabinets and found no food. "Uh, son," she said. "Where are these animals with the food in the wagon?" RJ's eyes went wide. "Outside in the front," replied the kid, causing RJ's eyes to widen even more. He looked over to his friends and saw that they were still a little too far away from the hedge. He turned back to the playful dog. "You want to play a game?" he asked. "Yeah!" said the dog. "Fine, let's play a little game called 'Catch the Raccoon'."

RJ started running around with the dog on his tail. When he saw the mother come out, he ran towards the front door over to her and stopped right in front of her. The mother looked down and screamed when she saw RJ. To make things even worse for her, RJ grabbed onto her and started climbing all over her, while the dog kept jumping around trying to catch RJ. Stopping on top of the mother's head, RJ looked down at the dog and said, "Hey! I'm up here!" The dog spotted RJ and jumped up, but not high enough. Instead of getting RJ at the very top, the dog ended up tackling the mother down on the ground. RJ took a little time to look over to where the others were. He was relieved to see that the back end of the wagon had just gone through to the other side. "Alright," he said. "I'm out of here." RJ ran back over to the hedge and jumped through. Just as he was all the way through, he felt something grab his tail and yank him out. Next thing he knew, the dog had him by the tail and was shaking him around. "Okay! Stop! You win! You caught me!" The dog stopped shaking RJ and dropped him. "Play! Play! Play!" RJ shook his head. "No," he said. "No more." The dog wouldn't give up. "Play! Play!" RJ slapped his forehead. "Could this be any more difficult?" he asked himself. Then he saw a stick on the ground and picked it up. He shook it in front of the dog. "You want the stick, boy? Huh, you want the stick?" The dog jumped up and down, waiting for the stick. "Then, catch!" RJ threw the stick as far away from him as possible. As one would expect, the dog went after it.

"Now that that's taken care of," said RJ. He went through the hedge and over to the log, where the others were waiting for him. "Hey guys," he said. "I'm back." "So what's this plan you're talking about?" asked Verne. "Before you tell us, I just have one question," said Hammy. "Yes, Hammy," said RJ. "Why do you smell like dog breath?"

Hey readers. Sorry I took so long. Things have been crazy with work and school, so I'm finding it harder and harder to find time to update. Not to mention the regular everyday writer's block. Here's the update. Hope you enjoy. You'll find out the plan in the next chapter.


	12. Apologies

Apologies

Hey. I know it's been a long time since I've updated. Believe me, I'm trying to get these

stories updated. Unfortunately, my new job at Star Nursery isn't exactly allowing me

enough time to get things done. But trust me, I didn't quit on the people who want to

keep reading these stories. Just try to be a little more patient.

-Green Beast


	13. notice

I just thought it'd be appropriate to let everyone know that I won't be working on my stories for the next 2 weeks starting this Saturday because I'm leaving my Las Vegas home and going to Washington DC with my parent's and sister. In other words, I'm not going to have a computer to work with. A couple of the stories are almost ready to be updated, but still expect at least one more week after I get back before anything is updated. I leave 8/4 and don't come back until 8/19. Wish me a safe trip.

PS- I just turned 18 this past Friday, so a late happy b-day will be appreciated. Also, if I take long to update, it's now cuz my stupid cousin infected my computer with a virus. Just thought I'd let you know.


	14. Author's note

To anyone still reading this story: It's obvious that I haven't worked on this story in over 2 years. I'm just letting everyone know that while I still plan on updating this story and finishing it, it will not be until I have completed my Teen Titans fanfic, "Trip to Hawaii". It was a little easier to work on multiple stories before when I only had school to worry about and I had a little more time to get some creativity into my head. I was 17 when I started this, so it was a little easier back then to work on 2 or 3 fics. I am now 20 and it's almost damn near impossible to even work on one. Anyhow, I deeply apologize for the long wait and I hope that there are still people reading this and if there are, I really appreciate it. If everything goes smoothly with my other fanfic, I should start working on another chapter for this one in about a month or so. Till' then.


	15. Where the hell have I been?

Hey everybody!

So yeah, if I still have any readers reading this story, I've obviously got some heavy explaining to do for you guys.

I'll just tell you guys the same thing I told krp101:

"Aside from being busy with school and work, I really have sorta lost my passion for fanfic writing, mostly because I had to focus on many other things such as finding a more stable job and getting through school. Even when I had time, the drive to write just didn't come to me, either through writer's block or just not having the motivation. To be honest, I've never been that confident in my writing myself, so that could be a factor too.

All reasons aside, I know I should've at least given you and my other readers a personal update if not a story update, which I will do here very shortly. I am currently working a job that gives me a lot of down time, so I will use that to try and get back into fanfic writing."

Yup, that pretty much sums up where I've been. Again, I really apologize for keeping everyone wondering just where the hell I've gone and why my story isn't updating. I'm still currently trying to get back into fanfic writing, though that will be a bit difficult to do because I'll be starting up school again this week.

That said, I'm really gonna try to make an effort to at least get a new chapter up hopefully soon, for this story and my other one.

To anyone who is still waiting for this story, thank you so much for your patience. To those who've given up and got tired of waiting, I still thank you all for your patience and I hope you will all come back to read again once I get these stories back up.

Thanks again everyone,

Green Beast.


End file.
